


Tony Elliot

by tkbenjamin



Category: Billy Elliot - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oblivious Tony, Protective Tony, Slash, Switched in Da
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkbenjamin/pseuds/tkbenjamin
Summary: This is what happened the night Tony and Jackie went to the Royal Ballet.
Relationships: Tony Elliot/Micheal Caffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Minions' writings, Rough Trade Collection





	Tony Elliot

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a part of RT2019

“Da, Da.” Tony elbowed his father as they sat in the theatre, waiting for his baby brother Billy, to dance on stage. 

“Can ye’ tell Billy Elliot his family is here?” Tony heard his father ask the usher before turning his attention to his eldest son, eyebrows raised. 

“Da, it’s Michael.” Tony made a gesture with his head towards the young lady next to him. 

Tony pushed himself back in his chair as his father leaned over to look beyond his son. Jackie gave a quick nod and sat back. Tony knew exactly how he felt. He sat in his seat, trying not to squirm. Praying for the ballet to start so he could see his younger brother dance the lead male role in Swan Lake. 

“Can’t wait for this y’know?” The voice to Tony’s left was a soft whisper. The elbow jabbing his arm repeatedly, was not. 

Tony smothered a grin and grunted. 

“You and yer Da excited?” Michael asked. 

“Yeah.” Tony hoped his voice was short. He didn’t really feel comfortable chatting with his little brother’s best friend when that friend was dressed like a woman. 

There had always been rumors about Michael. He’d been caught wearing his sister‘s and mother’s clothes as kid. Even been caught wearing a bloody tutu by Tony’s own Da years before, but Tony had never seen it. He’d condemned it. Had raged against that sort of influence over his own baby brother. But he’d never seen Michael dressed like this before in his life. So he felt understandably thrown. 

An elbow from his Da got his attention. He leaned his head over. “Behave yourself with Michael. He’s always been there for your brother. And the way his Da treated him, well, it was just wrong. So, just behave yeah.” Jackie’s voice was soft but adamant. 

Tony swallowed. “Yeah Da.” He relaxed at the nod and sat back again. His gaze wandered over the audience. He clasped his hands together and set his feet. He was excited. He’d seen Billy dance before of coarse but not often. Coming to London from home was not a daily occurrence. And couldn’t be. Hell, he probably hadn’t seen his baby brother for almost a year. Billy was busy. And Tony was too. 

He was helping his Da pay for the house and bills these days. Da helped pay for Billy, when he couldn’t pay his own way, which wasn’t often, but Tony made sure their Da didn’t struggle and kill himself taking in overtime at the mine. Tony had organized to take on overtime when it was available as soon as he’d gotten a look at how many bills their Da was covering a few months after Billy had moved to London. 

Da knew of coarse but they were blokes, and blokes didn’t talk about these things. Blokes also didn’t show they were excited about seeing their little brother dance. So Tony contained himself. 

Furious whispering caught his attention. Michael was practically bouncing in his chair. Tony bit back a grin, then started paying attention. Michael and his friend were whispering back and forth. Tony threw a subtle side eye at Michael and saw a scowl cross his face. Then his face seemed to drop and suddenly Tony saw the young kid that was always being mistreated by his father. 

Tony felt his eyes narrow and he stretched his hearing as much as he could. He couldn’t understand much beyond complaints about being dragged to the ballet when they could be at a club. Tony understood, he really did. He wouldn’t choose to be at a ballet over a club, but this was for Billy, so he is understood why Michael was here. His friend apparently didn’t. 

Tony winced when he heard the friend complaining about missing out on picking up because Michael had a hard on for his best friend. Then Tony bit his tongue as Michael put the guy back in his place. 

“Billy is my best friend. Now stop being an arse. His brother and Da are just beside me.” Michael’s voice was soft but no one could mistake how upset he was. 

Tony caught movement from the edge of his eye and looked down. Michael had a white knuckled grip in the armrest between their seats. He couldn’t help it. He eased one of his large hands over Michael’s and squeezed it gently. He felt Michael stiffen, sigh and relax. Tony did the same. Then he closed his eyes and took his hand back. Waiting for the show. 

He stopped breathing as his brother jumped up and down over the stage. Wiped off tears at Billy’s heart breaks and joy. Da sat forward in his seat all the way through. Attention riveted to the dancers. Tony could see him in his periphery for the entire time. Michael alternated between sitting forward and throwing himself back in his seat and bouncing his legs. He’d gasp and cover his mouth with his hands. 

As the drama on stage rose to a climax Michael almost vibrates himself right out of his seat and the vibrations from his bouncing legs were annoying guests around them. Without thinking Tony clamped a hand over Michael’s knee and kept it there. Michael stilled under his hand. Tony swallowed when he realized what he’d done and thought to remove it. 

“S’all right,” his Da whispered with a nod to Tony’s hand. “Boy needs it.”

Tony nodded and sat back, leaving his hand exactly where it was. He barely noticed when the young man beside Michael got up and left. And really he didn’t care. 

Tony and Da had arranged to take Billy out to dinner after the show. Adding Michael was a matter of coarse as they waited for Billy. Billy and Michael led the way to the all night cafe, arm in arm. Tony and Da a step behind both, wary and watching as strangers noticed or reacted to the younger men. 

“It’s alright Tony. No one cares in London. It’s not like back home,” Michael turned back to look at the two Elliots walking warily behind them. 

Jackie gave a wry chuckle. “Oh they still care kid. Don’t ever think they don’t. Just promise me y’ll be careful.”

As if to just prove Jackie’s point a large fat man spat just in front of where Billy and Michael were about to step. Billy and Michael stumbled and somehow between Tony’s quick reflexes and Billy’s balance the two young men stayed in their feet. Billy held steady by his father and Michael leaned on Tony’s arm at his elbow. 

Fat man had stopped to watch. An ugly smirk in his face. Something snapped in Tony. He pushed Michael and in turn Billy into his father’s arms and stepped between them and the fat man. 

“Ye a bloody arsehole! Ye almost made my brother get hurt. D’ya know who he is? Do ya? He’s the bloody male lead for the Royal Ballet. You bloody twat!” Tony was in the man’s space. Almost butting him with his chest. 

The man looked taken aback at the treatment. “Well-well than your brother’s a fag. You’re all fags.” He shoved at Tony. 

Tony stood his ground. An ugly smirk grew on his face.

“I’m the only fag here buddy. But him? He’s a miner. Just like his Da before him. And his Da before that. And you know you never wanna mess with a miner.” Michael said from behind him and Tony let his smirk grow uglier as he flared his nostrils and dropped his chin. Just waiting for the other man to make the first move. 

“You’re all crazy,” the man said warily as he backed away. Tony watching him until he’d gone around a corner. 

“Well that’s an ugly look, Tony. Never thought I’d say that about your pretty face,” Micheal said. 

Tony blinked twice and cut his gaze sideways to see Michael grinning at him from just centimeters away. He huffed and chucked the younger man under the chin before throwing an arm out over his shoulders. “Come on Billy. Where’s this cafe Da picked. I’m starving.”

Billy laughed and walked off with everyone following him like little ducklings.

***  
Tony stared at the notice board at the train station in disbelief. “What the hell! We missed the last train home? Shite Da. Now what?” He looked at his father, Billy and Michael who’d both walked them to the train station.

“Sorry Da. Sorry Tony. I kept you out too long. I didn’t mean to. I didn’t know the last train was at midnight.” Billy’s voice almost broke with his worry, Tony felt his frustration melt away. He pulled Billy in for a quick hug and ruffled his hair.

“It’s not your fault kid. We should have checked and kept an eye on the time. It’s not your fault. Da and I can probably, I don’t know, umm. We could probably stay here at the station and wait for the first train? Da?” Tony knew he was grasping at straws but he couldn’t let Billy think it was in any way his fault. Tony barely saw his brother nowadays so even these few hours were precious.

“You can’t stay here. It wouldn’t be safe,” Michael told them. “You can’t stay with Billy at the school. We could try and find you a room at a hotel or pub. Or, well, my place isn’t big, but you can stay with me?”

“No Michael. Tony and I couldn’t put you out. We’ll be fine here. Won’t we lad?” Jackie gripped Michael’s shoulder in thanks even as he declined.

“No Mr. Elliot. You can’t stay here. I’d like you to stay with me. Or at least let me help find you a room.”

“If you’re sure Michael…” Jackie Elliot agreed softly. “If you’re sure.”

“Great then. Let’s go,” Michael led the way from the train station.

“Seems you and me are following him home. You alright with that?” Jackie asked Tony 

“Yeah Da. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“The way Michael is, when ye were younger ye weren’t happy about it.” Jackie’s voice was soft enough to only carry to Tony’s ears.

“I got no issue with Michael, Da. I was stupid back then. I grew up. Nothing wrong with Michael, except maybe his choice of friends. That bloke he was with at the theatre. A real piece of work. Can’t say I was upset he walked out.”

“I noticed how upset you weren’t,” Jackie gave him a sideways grin and shoulder checked him as they followed Michael and Billy down the street.

“What d’you mean, Da?”

Jackie Elliot chuckled. “I don’t mean anything,son. Don’t mean anything. Come on, before those two leave us behind and we get lost. Neither of us know London well.” They hurried their steps to catch up with the two young men, one in black pants and a white shirt, and his best friend who was wearing a long black dress.

Tony felt like they’d been walking for hours. “These damned shoes are shite to walk in,” he grumbled.

“Told you not to buy ‘em,” Jackie said.

“I didn’t have any other shoes to wear with dress pants, Da. It wouldna have been proper to turn up to the Royal Ballet wearing my old boots would it. Disrespectful,” Tony said adamantly.

Jackie just shrugged and chuckled. “Come on. Looks like we’re here.”

Tony and Jackie followed Billy and Michael into a four story drab grey stone building. Tony sighed when he saw the younger two already two flights up.

“Come on you two, get a move on. I’ve got to get back to the school dorms soon,” Billy called down to them.

Tony sighed and let his father precede him up the stairs.

Michael’s flat was small. But Tony found it warm and comfortable. It had three rooms. A kitchen living area, a bedroom and a small bathroom. Michael had cushions all over the place. The windows had heavy curtains keeping out the worst of a London winter and the worn carpet was covered with colorful rugs everywhere.

“Oh Michael lad. This is beautiful. Very nice. Thank you for having us for the night,” Jackie said, walking up to Michael and squeezing his shoulders.

“It’s my pleasure Mr. Elliot. I know its small, but I thought you and Tony could sleep in the bedroom. The bed’s probably big enough. I’ll take the couch. Billy? Can you put the kettle on? Make us all a cuppa, I need to get out of this dress.” He strode off to the bedroom, humming happily.

“Take a seat Da. Tony.” Billy walked through to the kitchen area and filled up the kettle.

Tony sighed and slipped his shoes off, wiggling his toes in pleasure, then he followed Billy and sat at the kitchen table. Jackie took the seat opposite. “You and Michael still good friends yeah?” Tony said as Billy set out mugs and milk for tea.

Billy shrugged. “Things got easier when Michael came to London. Away from his Da. It was better knowing I had someone here who knew me, you know?”

“Not to mention someone who could stop ya being so serious and stuffy after hanging around with all them posh dancers,” Michael said flopping down with them at the table.

Tony glanced over. Michael had changed into a pair of track suit pants and over large sweatshirt that partially slipped off his shoulder. Billy quickly poured boiling water into the prepared mugs while Michael passed over the jar of sugar from where it normally sat on the counter, pulling a few teaspoons from the drawer. Stretching again Michael opened a cupboard and pulled out a biscuit tin. Placing it on the table as well, then pushing it a little toward Tony.

Tony looked up curiously to find Michael grinning at him and glancing at the tin. Intrigued Tony opened the tin and huffed a laugh. The tin was filled with chocolates, all types from Aero bars to Wagon Wheels. 

“You gotta help me eat them. Have to keep they away from Billy. Dancers can’t eat stuff like that. Bad for them,” Michael said grinning and pulled out a chocolate bar. 

He opened it and handed it to Tony who took it with a grin of his own and bit into it.

“Can’t let Billy get himself in trouble now can we?”Tony agreed.

“Yer both arseholes,” Billy exclaimed lunging at the tin of chocolates. Michael got there first and grabbed it hugging it to his chest. He sprang up from the table dancing around the area keeping the chocolate tin away from Billy.

Tony looked at his Da when he heard the old man start laughing. He soon joined in at the antics of the younger men. He was suddenly out of his chair and stumbling to stay upright with an armful of giggling Micheal holding a tin of chocolate to his chest while chocolates fell out of it. Tony didn’t stop laughing, he wrapped Michael tightly in his arms and twisted so Billy had to try and climb over his shoulder if he wanted the chocolate still left in the tin.

“Well I’m off to bed, then.” Jackie stood from the table, wiping tears from his eyes and still smiling. “It’s been a long day for an old man like me. Tony, come to bed whenever you’re ready. Billy my boy. Give your old man a hug. Don’t miss curfew now lad will you?” He opened his arms and Billy walked into them.

“It’ll be fine Da. I’m catching a taxi back soon. Goodnight Da. Thanks for everything. Thanks for coming.” Tony heard Billy say to their Dad softly.

“Good lad. Good lad. And goodnight to you too Michael. Thank you again for putting Tony and me up. Goodnight all of you.” Jackie turned to the bedroom area and walked inside. 

Billy walked over to the telephone on the wall and dialed, ordering a taxi to pick him up in a few minutes. Tony felt movement in his arms and realized he was still holding onto Michael. He let go slowly and took a step away. Turning back to his baby brother he did as their dad and opened his arms. Billy walked into his big brother’s embrace. “I’m right proud of ya Billy. Right proud. Love ya kid. Miss ya like crazy too,” he whispered and squeezed Billy tightly until he felt him start to squirm.

“Here,” Michael said holding out a handful of chocolates as soon as Billy separated from Tony.

Billy laughed and took them. A few minutes later a car horn was heard and Billy stuck his head out the window. “That’s my Taxi. Gotta go.” He was flying out the door, a “Bye!” trailing behind him.

Tony and Michael looked at each other for a few awkward seconds before Tony said a goodnight and fled to the bedroom. He could hear his Da snoring softly. He made as little sound as possible as he undressed and slipped into bed. A few deep breaths and he was asleep.

Tony sprang up confused. He was still tired. He was disoriented. He was in bed with his father. A strange bed in a strange room. His Da looked as confused as he felt. Then it all came back. London. The last train. Billy dancing. Michael. 

“What woke us up?” Jackie asked, voice groggy.

Tony shrugged then froze when he heard banging. “Probably that,” he said cocking his head to the sound. “Is that someone banging at Michael’s door?” he whispered.

“Sounds like,” Jackie made to leave the bed. Tony stilled him.

“You say hear. I’m going to find out what’s going on. Shh.” Tony slid out of bed quietly and went to the door. He cracked it open and set his eye to the crack. Michael was behind the front door. Hair mussed. Clothes askew. Well his sweatshirt was rumpled, Tony could see the pants he’d been wearing before on the back of the couch. Tony ran his gaze over the exposed legs curiously. It looked like high heels made for nice looking legs. No wonder women wore them so much. 

Tony took a tiny step back so he could open the door then stopped as Michael tore open his front door with a loudly hissed “What?”

“What have you done to my little brother you fag?” A harsh voice demanded.

“I haven’t done anything to your little brother. And keep your voice down. I live here and I don’t want the neighbors worried or calling the coppers.” Michael crossed his arms over his chest standing his ground.

Tony opened the bedroom door wider so he could see more clearly. The open front door hid him from whoever was outside and Michael couldn’t see him either. Neither could Tony see the man outside, but he had a semi decent view of Michael from the back and side, so he saw when the hand shot out to grab Michael by the front of his sweatshirt.

“Oy! Let go of him!” Tony rushed from the bedroom door to pull Michael to safety. He put himself between Michael and the other man, one hand already going out to push the stranger away.

“Tony. Tony. It’s okay. It’s okay,” Michael was whispering to him while hanging off his arm. 

Tony blinked a few times and the fog of fury left him. In front of him was a young man maybe around his own age and a kid no more than sixteen who was trying to pull the other man away and get his attention. Tony took a few deep breaths. “Mikey, can you check on Da. Let him know it’s alright.” 

“Ah, yeah. Sure thing. Tony. Don’t do anything stupid. Any of you,” Michael warned them before heading off to the bedroom.

Tony nodded once and kept his breathing steady, waiting until Micheal was in the bedroom. “So,” Tony sighed. “Maybe y’should come in before the neighbors get even more of an earful and eyeful than they already have. I can’t be here all the time. I don’t want Mikey in any more danger than he already is just by being him.” Tony stepped back from the doorway and waited for the two to step inside before closing the door and locking it. He eyed the locks unhappily. Looks like he’d be buying some better locks and fitting them before leaving London. “Couch. Sit,” he ordered when he noticed the other two were just standing there looking lost. They sat. Tony stared.

Michael came back out quietly. “Your Da is fine. I told him to go back to bed. Why are they in here?”

“Because I didn’t want your neighbors to make trouble.” Tony crossed his arms and set his chin.

“Fine then,” Michael huffed. “I’m putting on the kettle. I need tea.”

Tony took a few deep breaths to help him relax then threw himself into the armchair. The other two had sat on the couch as ordered, leaving only the ratty armchair. He rubbed his hands over his face. “So you wanna tell me why you’re banging on doors and making a shite of yerself in the middle of the night? And what’s yer fuckin’ name.”

“I’m John, this is my little brother Daniel. And your ‘boyfriend’ over there has done something to Daniel.”

“I haven’t done anything to Daniel. Hi Danny,” Michael said placing a tray with tea makings on the coffee table before straightening up. 

Tony couldn’t stop the grin when Michael put one hand on his hip and started tapping his foot. “So I take it you know Daniel?” Tony asked.

Michael sighed “Yeah. I know Danny. He comes to the Activities Center I volunteer at. He’s a mate. We talk. Play table tennis sometimes or snooker. There is nothing wrong with that.”

“You have to have done something. You did something. Admit it. Danny wasn’t a fag before you came along. You did this to him. I’ll call the coppers. Have you arrested. Whatever you did, take it back,” John was practically spitting in his haste. Rising from his seat as his voice got louder.

“Sit back down and keep yer voice down. My Da’s in the next room trying to sleep,” Tony ordered.

John slumped back in his seat. “Just take it back. If you touched him, tell him you were wrong.”

“I never touched Danny! I wouldn’t do that. Look a lot of kids, they...we lose a lot of kids to suicide before they get to twenty because they’re afraid of being gay. It’s hard enough without feeling like no one understands you. Like you got no one. No family. Danny and me talk. He and the others like us, realize they’re not alone. Even if they get kicked out of home, they got friends, family. It’s important,” Michael sighed. Then he leaned down and poured before handing out the mugs of tea.

Tony took a swallow from his mug, then set it back down, taking Michael’s from his hand once he had couple of swallows. Before Michael could say anything, Tony had pulled him into his lap and kissed his temple. “Your brother is cute. But Mikey doesn’t need to go after him when he’s got me to come home to most nights. I know it’s not easy, but like Mikey said, your brother needs your support if he’s important to ye. I get it believe me. I got a baby brother too. In fact he’s here in London too. If I thought someone had hurt him I’d beat him into the ground. But I trust him to tell me if someone hurt him. 

“I trust him to talk to me because he knows I’m always gonna be his big brother. That’s what Danny needs from you now. He told you he was…” Tony let it trail off. Pulling Michael absentmindedly tighter into his lap and wiggling around in the arm chair until they were comfortable. He grinned when Mikey squeaked and threw his arms around Tony’s neck. “You okay Mikey?”

“Arse,” Michael griped.

“Your arse,” Tony smirked back. Then laughed as Michael stuck his tongue out at him. “Careful with that, I might bite it. Then where would you be.” Tony blushed when Michael waggled his eyebrows. He coughed and glanced around. “You alright kid?” he asked Daniel.

The young man blushed and nodded. “Yeah yeah. I-I-I’m fine. You two kinda behave like Mum and Dad. Is that normal?”

Tony shrugged. “Don’t know kid. I behave the way I saw my Ma and Da behave before we lost her. But maybe I’m not the best example. I’m not really like my Mikey here. I like women too. Haven’t had a girlfriend in a long time though. But even when I did I never behaved with a girl like this. Mikey is special.”

“So what happened tonight Danny?” Michael asked the young man softly.

The kid blushed when three sets of eyes focused on him. He hid his face behind his mug of tea before he started speaking. “John was watching TV with Dad. They were talking about Dad’s supervisor’s daughter. Dad thought it would be good to introduce us. Maybe, you know, we’d hit it off. I heard ‘em talking, they didn’t know but I was in the hall. I heard everything. I panicked maybe? I went back to my room. I tried to talk myself into meeting her, but, but, I know I’m cute you know? And girls always expect things from me. Expect me to act a certain way. Be a certain way. 

“The girls at school have learned to leave me alone. Most of them think Sharon is my girlfriend. We make them think it so the kids leave me alone. But the family knows we’re just mates. When John came into my room to tell me about meeting Jessica I panicked and blurted it out. I told him I thought I was gay. Told him about talking with you at the Centre. He made me tell him your name then looked you up in the phone book. You’re the only one listed in this area, so he dragged me here. I’m so sorry Michael. I tried to stop him. To make him listen but he wouldn’t. It was lucky mum and dad were already in bed when we left cause that would have been worse,” Daniel let it all out. His voice quiet but earnest. 

John was running his hands over his face. “I don’t know what to do,” he finally admitted.

“Oh that’s easy. I can tell ye what to do,” Tony said. “Do ye want me to tell you?” Tony waited for a nod before he continued. “What you do next is really simple. You look after him. The world is a shitty place and he’s gonna need all the love and support he can get. Your folks might not be able to deal with it all so he’s going to need you in his corner. If you can’t do that, then you can’t call yourself a brother, yeah?”

John nodded slowly and threw an arm around Daniel’s shoulders pulling him into a side hug. “It’s okay kid. I’ll always be your big brother. You can always rely on me. We’ll deal with mum and dad together. Okay, we’d better get going. It’s late and these good folks need to get to bed. We’ve taken enough of their time. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused. Come on kid.” John stood pulling his brother up with him and heading to the door. 

Michael wriggled on Tony’s lap so Tony helped him up and together they walked to the front door. Michael opened it to let John and Daniel out.

Daniel threw himself at Michael who caught him in a tight hug. “Thanks Michael. Thanks for everything. Oh and ah, he’s really hot,” he giggled and stepped back to his brother.

John lifted an eyebrow. “I don’t know about hot, but shit, he looks tough.”

Tony shrugged. “I’m a coal miner. They breed us tough where we come from. I wouldn’t mess with Michael either. I remember some of the scraps he and my brother got into as kids. Oh that’s something else you can do John, make sure Daniel can look after himself. Like I said the world can be an ugly place.”

John nodded. “I’ll look after it. Come on Dan.” They turned and walked off down the corridor. Tony and Michael watched them until they were gone from sight and down the stairs, Michael leaning into Tony’s side and Tony kept him close. 

Michael shut the door and sighed. “Well I didn’t expect any of that tonight.”

Tony chuckled and pulled Michael with him to the couch. He threw them both down on it and stretched his legs out. “What a fucking night. You okay?”

“Yeah yeah, I’m fine. Thanks for helping me. John wouldn’t have listened to me. All that stuff you said about supporting Danny, you’re right you know. How did you know?”

Tony sighed and made himself more comfortable. He pulled the blanket out from under them and threw it over their legs. “When I accepted Billy was going to be a dancer I figured he’d get a lot of shite about it. I made a decision, a choice to always be in his corner. To be his big brother, someone he can rely on. Right now we’ve still got Da. might not always have him, but I’ll be damned if he doesn’t have me when he needs me.”

“I always knew Billy was really lucky,” Michael’s voice was wistful enough that Tony looked at him carefully.

Tony turned them both to face each other. “You’ve got me too. Anytime. I’m there for ye.” He pulled Michael forward until their foreheads rested together. When he saw tears gleaming in Michael’s eyes he pulled him into a tight hug and held him, rocking them back and forth.

*****  
“Come on you two, up and at em.”

Tony opened his eyes and groaned. Everything was stiff and there was a weight on him. Something was tickling his nose and when he focussed his Da had an evil grin in his face.

“Comfy?” Da asked.

“Huh?” Tony grunted. Then something on him shifted and he looked down. A head of dark hair lay on his chest, the rest of the body was draped over him, legs twined together, even as his arms kept the body safe and close. 

The head moved and Michael’s pretty eyes looked up at him. “Morning,” Michael whispered.

“Morning,” Tony whispered back, then cleared his throat, “Morning Da. what time is it?”

“After nine. After last night’s shenanigans we slept in. Next train home should be in a couple of hours. I need to be on it. Tony, I thought maybe you should stay for a few days. You’ve not ever really seen London. Take the chance to see it. Stay for a few days with Michael, if he’ll have you. See Billy, if he can get the time. Enjoy yourself. I’ll clear you some time off with work, don’t you worry about that, you’ve got the time owing anyway. What d’ye think? Wanna stay for a few days?” Jackie asked.

“Umm…” Tony floundered looking around, his eyes finally settling on Michael who hadn’t moved off him yet.

Michael smiled up at him. “You could stay. It’d be great. Like your Da said you could see Billy. I could show you around. No problem with you staying here. I can keep sleeping on the couch, its comfortable.”

Tony smiled back. “Great idea Da, thanks. You sure work will be okay about it?”

“You let me worry about work. You just worry about having a good time and staying out of trouble,” Jackie said, walking back to the kitchen area and taking a pot off the stove. “Now come on you, I found enough stuff in the cupboards to make yer nan’s special porridge. Come and eat it while it’s still hot.”

Tony gasped and wriggled around trying to get up, making Michael laugh as he almost slid off the other man and onto the floor. Tony quickly grabbed him and got them up on to their feet together, only them remembering that Michael was only wearing a sweatshirt. Looking around he saw the track pants had fallen onto the couch seat and quickly grabbed them pushing them into Michael’s chest. 

Michael chuckled and slipped them on. “So what’s so special about this porridge. Porridge is porridge, yeah?”

“Sacrilege!” Tony exclaimed. “Don’t ever besmirch my nan’s Special Porridge. Hush yer mouth,” Tony grinned and walked to where his Da was holding out a bowl and spoon to him. He took the bowl and quickly spooned some of the contents into his mouth, humming as he chewed and swallowed. He sauntered back over to Michael. He dipped the spoon back into the bowl and slowly pulled it out again, full of porridge with dry fruits and nuts, sprinkled with brown sugar. 

He waved the spoon under Michael’s nose, making sure the young man could smell how delicious it was then, as Michael opened his mouth to try it, Tony pulled it back and quickly popped it into his own mouth. He chewed and kept humming, laughing when Michael tackled him until he had pushed him back onto the couch. Tony scooted back then let the other younger man climb into his lap. He filled up the spoon again, this time feeding it to Michael, who ate it quickly before Tony changed his mind.

Tony watched Michael’s eyes widen and grinned. “Porridge is porridge you said?”

“I was wrong. So so wrong. Give me more,” Michael demanded.

Tony chuckled and gave Michael another spoonful, taking one for himself as soon as the spoon was free. He alternated feeding them both until the bowl was empty. Michael got up and went looking for more.

“Can I have a word Tony?’ Jackie asked, heading into the bedroom.

“Coming Da,” Tony scrambled off the couch and followed him. “What d’ye need, Da?’ Tony asked as soon as he walked in the door.

Jackie sighed and sat on the bed. He rubbed his hand through his thinning hair. “I’m not sure if you know what’s going on or can even see it. So I’m not sure how to say what I need to say.”

“Da, what’s wrong? You got me worried now,” Tony sat beside his father.

“It’s Michael. Don’t hurt him. He’s been hurt enough and I didn’t bring up my boys to hurt someone else. Understand?”

“Da, what are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about how you and Michael are behaving,” Jackie sighed. “Oh God, you haven’t even noticed have you?”

“Noticed what?”

“Oh Tony. This morning when I got up and came into the living room, you two were curled together on the couch. You were wrapped up in each other. I watched you while I was making breakfast. Every time Michael shifted you would pull him close and kiss his hair and he’d calm down and stop moving. You kept that blanket over him, even in yer sleep. You just spoon fed him half of your favorite breakfast. How many people have you ever shared nan’s special porridge with. Before you answer, don’t. I just want you to think about it. And know that I love you and always will. I noticed something else too yesterday and today, you’re very gentle with Michael, like a part of you finds him precious. Now, I’d better get ready to head off home. Maybe we can talk Michael into coming for a visit.”

“Ahh Da…” Tony was confused. He didn’t understand. “Da I don’t know what yer thinking, but Mikey, he’s Billy’s best mate. Always has been. That’s all it is. I’ve known him since he was a bairn, Da.”

“Yeah son you have. But he ain’t a bairn no more is he. And I haven’t seen you with anyone the way you are with him.”

“Da, he’s a bloke. A bloke who likes to wearing women’s clothes. I don’t- I wouldn’t know-Da I can’t-I’m not,” Tony couldn’t string a sentence together. Couldn’t explain or understand. His Da was wrong, wasn’t he…?

Jackie pulled Tony in and hugged him tightly. “I love you son. Always will. Even if you don’t give me grandbairns.” Jackie finished off with a chuckle and a ruffle of his son’s hair. He stood and took his jacket from the hook on the back of the door. “You stay here and sort yerself and things out. We’re not too far from the station here, just a healthy walk and it’s a nice day out. Cold but bright. See ye when ye come home.” Jackie opened the door and walked out into the living area. He pulled Michael in for a hug. 

Tony listened as they spoke. “Don’t forget to come home for a visit every once in a while Mikey. Yer always welcome.”

“I don’t know Mr. Elliot. My Da, well you know him.” Michael hedged softly.

“You leave yer Da to me Michael Caffrey. Ye can come back anytime ye want. Ye’ll be staying with me. Come for a visit when Tony comes home if you want, or when Billy goes on that tour thing they’re going on. Anyways come home any time you want. Alright, I’m off. No don’t worry about walking me to the station, I can get there by myself. Give me your phone number so I can call when I get home or Tony will fret about it until he gets an ulcer.”

Michael laughed and went to the wall. He wrote something on the notepad hanging beside it and handed it to Jackie. “Tony’s always been a mother hen. Thanks Mr. Elliot. Phone us as soon as you get home, I don’t know if I can deal with a mother hen here. The flat might be too small yeah,” Michael grinned at him and fell into the open arms he offered for a quick hug.

“Oi, stop calling me a mother hen, ye pair of arseholes.” Tony walked out of the bedroom and took the jacket his father was going to wear off the back of the arm chair he had thrown it over and held it up for the older man put on. “Now you get yerself home safe old man and I’ll come home in a few days. After I’ve figured out some things. Don’t get up to any mischief while I’m gone yeah?” 

Jackie laughed and headed out the door, closing it softly behind him.

Tony sighed and looked at Michael.

“So you’re staying for a few days?” Michael asked shyly as he headed to the sink where the breakfast dishes still sat.

“Mhmm.” Tony followed him. “I gotta ask. Are you seeing anyone?”

Michael looked at him over his shoulder and shook his head.

“Okay so, Da notices things these days. Probably wish he didn’t notice so much, but he does.” Tony sighed. 

“Yeah?” Michael asked his hands already busy in the soapy water.

“Yeah,” Tony sighed again, taking the warm wet plate from Michael when he offered it and grabbing a tea towel to dry it before slipping it into its place on the shelf.

“So what did he notice?” Michael asked.

Tony sucked in a deep breath and gathered his courage. He’d never been a coward, but suddenly he felt terrified. Biting his bottom lip he took one step toward Michael and slowly fit himself behind the younger man, until even their fingers were twined together in the warm soapy water. “He said I was very gentle with you. That this morning we were curled around each other on the couch. Then he said he would always love me and be my Da no matter what.”

“Yeah?” Michael sounded breathless and Tony knew he had stopped breathing as soon as Tony had stepped up to him.

“Mikey, can I kiss you?” Tony whispered.

Michael turned slowly in his arms, he took the tea towel off Tony’s shoulder and slowly dried his hands. “Are you sure you want to do that?” He asked, carefully pulling at Tony’s arms then drying his wet hands for him.

Tony lifted a dry hand to Michael’s chin and tipped it up a touch. “Yeah, yeah I think I do.”

Michael gave him a shy smile than a small nod and Tony let the magnetic pull he had finally noticed pull their lips together.

As kisses went, it was fine, but not world shattering. Tony had plenty of experience. No miner with his body and looks lacked for female company, even if he usually went a couple of towns over from home to find it. So he put this kiss on par with his previous ones. Sure there was beard stubble involved on both sides, and Michael had short hair. The body he was leaning on was hard and strong instead of soft and curvy, but none of that bothered him too much. Plenty of his previous experiences had one or more of the same. So Tony wasn't fazed. What he was however was disappointed. Kissing Michael was almost the same as kidding his last girlfriend. 

He decided to break the kiss and apologize for being stupid, hoping Michael wouldn't be insulted. Mind made up he started pulling back. Michael had other ideas though. He pulled Tony in tighter, angled his head a tiny bit, tilted his chin just so and parted his lips enough to let the tip of his tongue touch Tony's lips. Tony felt all this happen in a second, then all he felt were fireworks. 

Michael's adjustments had turned boring into a volcano. And Tony was a man starving for the burn. He moaned and moved closer, pushing one leg through Michael's. One hand locked their heads together while the other wandered down Michael's back to cup an arse cheek. Tony kneaded that hand-full greedily. 

Frustrated suddenly for more Tony released Michael's head and clamped both hands on his perfectly sized arse cheeks and lifted. Michael gasped into the kiss while Tony span them around so he could set Michael on the kitchen table. 

He quickly parted Michael's legs and stood between them, never once pulling back from the attention he was paying their kiss. He urged Michael's legs around his waist and groaned at the strength in Michael's thighs. Breathless he finally pulled back and stared at the man in his arms. Michael was flushed a bright pink. He was breathing hard. His lips were red and swollen. There was the beginning of beard burn on his chin and cheek. His eyes were sparkling. In short he looked gorgeous and Tony really wanted to know where the flush ended. 

He hooked a finger into the neck of Michael’s top and pulled at it. “Off?”

Michael pulled it off over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. “Seems fair. You’ve only been wearing boxer shorts since last night.”

Tony blinked at himself. “When those two, John and his brother were here, was I just wearing these things?” he asked plucking at the elastic seam.

Michael grinned. “Mhmm, poor Daniel looked like he was going to faint, but he just kept looking. You didn’t even notice did you?”

“Fuck no. You should have told me. I wasn’t thinking about it.” Tony ran his hand over his head and sighed.

Michael shifted his hips against Tony’s pulling a surprised moan from him. “I wasn’t about to complain about seeing all of this on display. And if Daniel got an eyeful too, well at least he’ll know what gorgeous looks like and not settle for anything less. Gorgeous and protective. That’s what he should aim for.”

“He should look for caring and loving. Supportive and understanding too, besides the protective. Gorgeous don’t last. Everything else will. But if he can find the whole package, good luck to him,” Tony finished with a grin.

Michael stretched up until his mouth was centimeters away from Tony’s. “Like you? You’re the whole package.” Michael wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and pulled their lips together again.

This time Tony didn’t hesitate. He licked his way into Michael’s mouth and claimed it for his own. He gently pushed at Michael’s chest until he had Michael flat on the kitchen table and was laying over him, still kissing his mouth. Tony let his hands move around where they would. Skimming over pale ribs. Skirting over tight nipples. Dipping into a belly button. Running over protruding hip bones just peeking out of track suit pants. He got bolder when Michael pushed into his touch. Splayed his hands flat over the expanse of pale skin being offered for his touch. 

He noticed a hardness against him and looked down. Michael’s pants had a sizable tenting, matching Tony’s own in his boxer shorts. Tony blinked, he hadn’t noticed his own arousal, he was so focused on Michael and his body. He touched the bulge lightly and gasped when Michael pushed up into his hand moaning. Tony swallowed, suddenly worried. “Mikey? I-I?”

“W-Whatever you want. Whenever you’re ready,” Michael whispered.

But the whisper was broken and husky and the sound went right to Tony’s dick. Without thinking he pushed his hands under Michael and lifted him up and over his shoulder. A few long strides had him placing Michael down in the middle of his bed and climbing on over him, straddling his hips and pinning his hands over his head, while he literally nibbled on his neck and bit gently into the skin covering his collar bone.

Michael arched into him. Taking it all and begging for more. Tony felt Michael get hotter under him. His skin growing warmer and warmer as he tried to writhe on the bed. But Tony kept him pinned down with his own body as he lavished attention on the younger man. His lips found a small bump and he licked it, realising it was a nipple. He licked it again and again when Michael bucked up under him. He opened his lips and sucked at it, just as he would a woman and suddenly something dawned on him and he sat up, breathing hard.

Michael opened lust fogged eyes to look at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Umm, I ahh, I just realized I don’t really know what to do with a bloke,” Tony sighed.

“Well you’ve been doing great so far. No complaints here,” Michael said grinning.

Tony huffed. “Yeah well kissing and touching is pretty much universal yeah? But the rest of it… I’m not really sure what to do.” Tony frowned and bit his bottom lip.

Michael sighed and nodded. He took his hands from under Tony’s and placed them on Tony’s thighs, kneading them gently.

“Okay, let’s talk a bit yeah?” He asked. Then continued after Tony nodded. “You’ve wanked yourself yeah? Well doing someone else is not so different to doing yourself. Just do what you like done to you. Okay?” 

Tony nodded again and got a large grin for it.

“Now for the part you’re probably really worried about,” Michael began and patted Tony’s thigh when he nodded. “You’ve obviously had sex with girls yeah? Don’t roll your eyes at me. I’m just saying it yeah. Well big question coming up smart arse. Have ye’ ever fucked a girl in the arse?”

Tony blink a couple of times before he felt a grin cross his face. He nodded. Truthfully he had taken every one of his previous girlfriends that way before if they allowed it. He loved doing it. They had enjoyed it too from all accounts. His grin grew larger and he could feel it twist into something wicked. “Slick?” he asked.

“Oh fuck. Ummmm, bottom drawer?” Michael squeaked.

Tony shifted off Michael’s legs and cocked an eyebrow. “Get it and any condoms you’ve got. Didn’t bring any with me since I was coming with my Da.”

Michael quickly rolled and stretched for the bottom drawer and its contents. Tony reached out a hand and hooked his fingers into the elastic waistband of Michael’s pants and pulled on it, carefully sliding the material down and over Michael’s arse. When he saw blue cotton briefs he pulled them off too. Exposing a pert, creamy pale arse. Michael had stopped moving, stretched half off the bed and arse in the air. Tony couldn’t resist. He leaned over and set his teeth to a perfect mound and bit it gently, enjoying the moan as Michael pushed himself into the bite.

Tony pulled off and looked at the teeth marks he'd left. He didn't quite understand himself here. This primal need to mark, to own, to protect and care for. To build his world around Michael. This had never happened to him before. Not with any girlfriend. His possessiveness or more appropriately lack there of had led to most of his breakups. He'd just never been jealous when his girlfriends had wanted him to be. Preferring to walk away instead of staking his claim. 

A here to for unknown part of him understood why. Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what this quiet instinct was telling him but he was no coward so he heard himself out and listened. His girlfriends had been transitory at best because he hadn't wanted to build a future with them, couldn’t see one. He did however see one with Michael. His ego wouldn't even let him notion that Michael wouldn't want something with him. He might be a virgin with men, but he knew when someone wanted him, and Michael did want him.

He moved off to the side. “Turn over,” he said huskily.

Michael lay still for a second before scooting back on to the bed properly, but he stayed facing away from Tony. “It might be easier for you like this, so you don't see my face,” Michael's voice was so soft Tony almost didn't hear it.

He ran a hand down Michael's spine then lightly smacked the pert arse cheek. “I said turn over. I want to see you, to look at you. I want to see it in your eyes when I do something you enjoy or something you don't. I want to see it all. I don't want to pretend I'm fucking someone else. You're too special to treat that way. Now turn over.”

Michael turned slowly, tears shining in his eyes. “Stop making me cry. You'll start thinking I'm a girl.”

“I doubt it,” Tony laughed, running a hand down Michael's chest and settling it just under Michael’s navel, scratching absently at the happy trail there. Michael was stone still under him even his chest barely rose with his breathing. 

“Mikey?” he asked.

“Yeah?”

“Yer hardly breathing. You okay?”

Michael sucked in a shuddering breath. “I’m just- I never- Jaysus Tony, you have no idea what this is like for me. For you to be here, like this. Fuck it’s almost too much. I’m scared I’m gonna wake up and it’ll all have been a dream. Or worse that you’ll wake up and be disgusted by what we could be about to do.”

Tony read the fear and need in Michael’s eyes. Saw the younger man’s resignation that Tony would break him somehow. “Yer so fuckin’ brave. Yer almost certain this is going to end badly for you but you’re still willing to try. To let me do anything to you.” Tony was breathing heavily, from emotion and need and want and a touch of fear and nerves, but mainly from the bone deep realization that once he took this step he wouldn’t be able to step back, to step away, to stop and turn the clock back. He wouldn’t be able to walk away from Michael. And wouldn’t want to.

He bit his lip and let his hand move further down to carefully wrap around the straining dick laying on Michael’s abdomen. It was hot and hard to the touch. Velvet and iron, similar to his own in that state and yet not his own. He heard Michael’s breath stutter again, and the moan rising from his own throat. He swallowed hard, feeling his own breathing had increased to match the pumping of his heart. “How-How long have we been skirting this Mikey?”

“Wha-umm, probably since I was a kid. I’d watch ye you know when me and Billy would play. Always had a thing fer you. You were this big strong older brother. You knew more. Did more. I had the biggest crush on you. Billy knew it too. Would tease me about it. But you never paid attention. Broke my heart over you Tony Elliot, years ago.”

“Well then, thanks for giving me the chance to heal it now. Glad I didn’t pay that much attention to you back then though. You were a kid. I’d be a special type of monster if I’d noticed a kid. But you’re not a kid now. You’re all grown up now and we can do a lot of things now. I want to do a lot of things now,” Tony finished and stroked his hand up Michael’s shaft firmly, making the younger man try to arch up under him then fall back to the bed shaking. “Okay?” Tony asked. He received a shaky affirmative and so did it again and again. 

While one hand was keeping Michael distracted the other one had taken the tube of slick off the bed where Michael had left it and used a thumb to flick it open. Pressing it against his leg he squirted some into his free hand, quickly rubbed both hands together for a few seconds, before one hand returned to the hard dick still waiting for him. Moving slowly he pushed one knee between Michael’s thighs. His breath hitching when Michael spread his legs wider so Tony could climb in between them. Without second guessing himself Tony reached his free hand to find Michael’s hold, rubbing the slick around it slowly, just brushing the inner rim. He knew he was teasing but knew he had to give Michael the opportunity to change his mind before it was too late.

Michael was offering him a gift and had every right to change his mind at any time and Tony knew that he would abide by Michael’s choice. There wasn’t a part of him that would allow the younger man to be hurt intentionally. Tony closed his eyes and just felt. Felt the velvet hard dick in one hand. Felt the supple star under the finger of his other hand as it circled and circled the perimeter. Then he felt Michael shift and his finger had entered that hole and they both shivered.

The penetration wasn’t deep, just up to his first knuckle. Michael sighed a yes and Tony joined him. “So hot Mikey. Deeper?”

“Deeper.” Michael said and Tony complied, sinking his finger slowly as deep as it would go. He held both hands still when Michael started to shift under him. Slowly the younger man was angling his hips, pushing himself into Tony’s fist and onto his finger. It finally dawned on him what Michael was doing and he laughed, gently clenching his fist around the dick he still held. “In a hurry?” he asked.

“WWWhat?” Michael stammered out, his voice high and tight, eyes glazed.

Tony just chuckled again and withdrew one finger before pushing in slowly with two. “Are you in a hurry? Cause I could take all day. Take hours just fucking you slowly. Carefully. Thoroughly. Fist yer dick and fuck yer hole for as long as possible, making us come as much and as often as we can before collapsing on this bed and falling asleep. Then waking up and starting all over again.” He spoke softly, quietly. But his hands had not stopped. The fingers around Michael’s dick were working him in a sort of rhythm, massaging him like he were a piano and they were playing a tune. The fingers in Michael’s body had been joined quickly by a third and they moved inside of him with determination never stopping or stalling. All the while Michael never stopped pumping his hips. 

Tony watched greedily as Michael writhed on the bed, falling apart under his hands until the younger man was gasping for breath and clawing at anything he could get his fingers on, currently the sheets. He pulled his hands away, the whine Michael made almost breaking his heart. Grabbing the condoms on the bed beside him he ripped one off and opened it, rolling it on in less than a second, using a still slick hand to moisten the rubber. 

He groaned when he saw Michael pull one leg up to his chest and hold his knee there. The blatant invitation there to see. Tony wasn’t a fool. He accepted the invite eagerly. Carefully he lined his cock up with that slick welcoming hole and pushed in bottoming out with a feeling of perfection that left his head reeling for a few seconds. “Jaysus Christ, Mikey, just Jaysus. This is perfect. You are perfect. I can’t- I don’t-just fuck,” Tony wasn’t sure what was coming out of his mouth was making sense and he really couldn’t make himself care. He had never felt like this. Sex had never felt like this. 

The heat that surrounded him. The strength that lay under him. The hard body that supported his own was like nothing he’d ever have expected but everything he knew he had always looked for. But beyond the physical, the person it all was a package of, that person made his heart swell to almost beyond all boundaries. He maneuvered himself until he was face to face with the man under him and made a desperate lunge to kiss those lips that were beckoning to him. He sighed as the mouth opened under his own and met the tongue that came into his own mouth to play and wrestle. Letting the texture and flavor ground him again before he flew away.

He lost himself in the kiss. Their tongues dancing together, his hands skimming hot skin. His ears finally picked up something. His lips noticing a pattern against them and he paid attention. Suddenly realizing what was being said. “Please, move, please, move, please, move, please, move.” Tony understood the request. Michael needed more and Tony was determined to give him more. He reset himself. Settled his knees where he needed them and hooked both arms under Michael’s knees to push them up to his chest and hold them there. He heard Michael gasp as he was opened even wider. 

Biting his bottom lip, Tony pulled his hips back then rocked them forward. He smiled when Michael moaned and did it again, then again, quickly starting a rhythm he knew he could hold for a long while. He marveled as pink rose through Michael’s skin. Staining his cheeks and nose. He dropped a kiss to that nose because it was so cute, then nipped at Michael’s chin. Something was niggling at him. Something he remembered. Something to do with his doctor. He bit back a sharp laugh when it flooded into his mind. A few months ago the mine had brought in a new doctor who had insisted on giving them a prostate exam because of the rise in prostate problems.

After word had got around many of the blokes had discussed the prostate in depth, usually while drunk of their heads, but discuss it they had. Now Tony was thankful he had listened as he changed his angle to look for that hot button. The sharp gasp and buck under him told him he had found it. He focussed his attention and was gratified by Michael’s gasps and moans. He concentrated on Michael’s body, Michael’s pleasure, his would come after. Michael surprised him when he covered his mouth with his own hand, almost stifling himself. His eyes opened and he stared at Tony, eyes pleading for something.

Not understanding but following his own instincts, Tony released one leg to fall about his waist and placed his own hand over Michael’s mouth. The young man pulled his own hand away and pressed Tony’s in further. Then Michael shivered and arched under him, throwing his head back and arching his neck as a scream was muffled under Tony’s hand and come burst between them. The sight, the smell, the pure intensity pushed Tony into his orgasm in a second and together they rode out the aftershocks, shivering and quaking in turns, curled into each other’s arms.

*****  
Tony sat bolt upright in bed. Not again he thought when he heard the knocking at the door. He blinked around and found Michael just waking. “Hey,” Tony grinned.

“Hey yerself. Why are we awake?” Michaels asked stretching. More knocking answered the question. Frowning Michael looked at the bedside clock. “Shite, that’s probably Nathan. He promised to bring me some new wigs to try on today.” Michael was already struggling to get out of bed when the knocking returned, getting more insistent. “I’m coming. Keep yer bra on!” Michael yelled out, making Tony laugh and Michael grin and blush as he tied the robe he’d slipped on. 

Tony slid out of bed and into his pants from the other night, he’d have to do some shopping soon if they were going to leave the flat, although staying in the flat and preferably in bed had its lure.

A small man was dropping some bags on the coffee table when Tony opened the bedroom door. “What the hell took you so long,” the man, Nathan probably griped before Tony cleared his throat and leaned in the door frame. Nathan looked up. “Oh, never mind. Now I know. Hello handsome. I’m Nathan. Who, are, you,” the small man asked practically bouncing as he walked over to Tony, one hand fanning himself and the other held out before him.

Tony saw Michael’s eyes narrow and his bottom lip get pulled in to be bitten roughly. He didn’t like that Michael felt insecure and realized he’d be spending a lot of time reassuring the younger man. He blinked his attention back to Nathan who had almost reached him. He quickly took the offered hand and in a pique of fancy touched a knuckle to his lip. “I’m Tony. I’m Mikey’s. Are you here with wigs?” Tony had released the hand quickly and made his way over to Michael. Wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and pulling him in close.

“Oh. Anymore like him at home?” Nathan asked Michael, walking back to the coffee table.

Michael chuckled. “Tony is Billy’s older brother, Nathan.”

Nathan blinked a few times then smiled happily. “So he’s that Tony. Well now I really am glad to meet you, handsome. You just look after our Michael here. I think he’s been waiting for you a long time.”

Tony turned his face and kissed Michael’s temple sweetly. “I will,” he promised softly.

Nathan smiled. He opened his bag and started pulling out items. When he opened up each individual bag, they could see wigs and foam heads. Brown wigs, black wigs, red and even blonde. 

Michael went forward, quickly picking up a brown wig. Short, with curls. He set down the mirror Nathan offered and pulled the wig on, tucking his hair under. He raised his eyebrows at Tony for an opinion.

Tony shook his head adamantly. “Not if you ever want me to have sex with you again.”

“Why? He looks-” Nathan began.

“Like he did when he was thirteen, only with curly hair. I’m not a peado. So no.”

Michael chuckled and pulled it off. “You choose one,” he said.

Tony looked at the offerings. “I don’t need you to look like a woman. But you do like to dress up. What do you feel like when you dress up? Explain that to me.” 

“Hmm well sometimes I wanna hide from me, but mostly now I still feel like me, but a freer me. One not constrained. Does that make sense?” Michael finished. “There’s more, or there used to be, but, now I enjoy the freedom of being someone without responsibilities. I’m not sure I’m explaining it right,” Michael huffed sounding frustrated.

“She’s another side of you. You are you, Michael, then you dress up and another side of Michael can show herself, maybe Mychaela?” Tony asked, hoping he hadn’t just insulted his new lover.

Michael seemed to think it over. He grinned. “How do you spell that name and where did you hear it?”

“A mate said he met a girl in Majorca on holiday called Mychaela. I’m not sure how to spell it, if it’s like Michael but with an ‘a’ at the end or M.Y.C.H.A.E.L.A. but I like the M.Y one better,” Tony finished shyly.

Michael nodded slowly, looking at the other wigs. “So what would Mychaela with a ‘y’ wear?” 

Tony thought about it for a few seconds then pulled out one and handed it over.

Michael looked at it seriously then he shook it out and slipped it on. Some adjustment and he sighed. “Nathan, I need to shave, then can you help me with my cosmetics out here?”

Nathan grinned then shot off in a heartbeat.

“Tony, can you sit over at the kitchen table?” Michael asked.

Tony went feeling a little lost. He sat and waited. Nathan returned quickly and between them, Michael and Nathan started using the items. Tony could only see the back of Michael’s blonde bewigged head, so he didn’t know what was happening. Eventually Michael walked off into the bathroom and Nathan ran into the bedroom than to the bathroom, handing Michael something floaty and emerald green, before going back to the coffee table, packing his things and flying out the door.

Tony was confused, even more so when he heard the shower running in the bathroom. But Michael didn’t take long. Tony figured he’d just cleaned up from their fun of a few hours before, because the water soon turned off and then the bathroom door open.

“What do you think about Mychaela Caffrey?” Michael whispered as he came out wearing a soft green strappy evening dress, his blonde hair around his shoulders. Green eyes flashing and full lips pink and pouting. 

Tony’s mouth went dry. He knew it was Michael, could still see Michael. But he also saw Mychaela, a strong and beautiful woman. They were together and one in the same. “I think Mychaela is beautiful and perfect. I think Michael is gorgeous and perfect. I think I’m not good enough for either of them separately but together I’m definitely not good enough. But I’m grateful for every second they’ll give me.” As he spoke he stood up, finally he opened his arms and the green clad vision flew into them. Tony held her close and breathed into her neck. “You are strong and beautiful and don’t let anyone tell you otherwise. Okay?” he whispered into an ear.

“I’ve been looking for Mychaela all my life. Thank you for finding her for me,” Michael whispered.

“My pleasure. Now does Myki or Mikey want to go out to dinner and celebrate?” Tony asked, knowing he wouldn’t mind showing either persona off.

The blonde head against him rocked in a no motion. “Not today. Today, tonight is just for us.”

Tony smiled and pulled Mychaela’s chin up so he could kiss her lips. “I like that plan too,” he said. Then he narrowed his eyes at himself. “But first I need a shower.” He kissed those luscious lips again and sped off for the bathroom and the shower waiting. There was no way he was going to get that pretty green dress dirty, he wanted to live. He had much to live for, now. 

The End


End file.
